


Unlike Me

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [31]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Your man does something completely out of character.





	Unlike Me

“I know this is completely unlike me,” He undid the tie at the back of your head, allowing you to pull the red scarf down and indulge the romantic rooftop setup (he must have paid ridiculous money to make happen), “But I wanted to do something special for you.”

“Dean…” You can only manage a breathless call of his name, your mouth slightly agape.

“I’m glad you like it.” His arms slide around your waist, pulling you back flush to him, and his chin settles on your shoulder, “You deserve it, (Y/N).”

“I don’t know what I deserve…but this definitely feels like overkill.” You shut your eyes, forcing back tears and kiss his cheek, “Thank you, babe.”


End file.
